The Stupid Idiot
by KiwiRaptor
Summary: He would do what it took to make sure his friends were safe; until his last, dying breath.


The stupid idiot.

Thinking the world is just a big, fucking, practical joke. Always laughing, always smiling- just happy being close to those fuckers he considered friends. Always trying to make things better for others. Just like now.

You hadn't been prepared for an attack. Let alone a surprise attack by Lord English. You hadn't stood a chance, not without any weapons or powers. The monster was screaming like a demon as he prepared his next attack, the final blow that would wipe your makeshift band of fighters- friends from the universe entirely.

Then _he_ came.

A gust of wind blasts that hideous monster away from you, signaling the presence of the Heir of Breath. It wasn't long before he came whizzing past, almost bragging like the little fuck he is, headed straight for the threat. It screeches in pain as the boy swings at it, the hammer in his grasp slamming into the thing's body with more force than physically thought possible of a boy of his statue.

Hands raise themselves up high above his head as he looks down imperiously at Lord English with cold, blue eyes- so unforgiving, so different than the usual joyful, sparkling eyes you're used to. The wind responds to the unspoken command, lifting him up to unimaginable heights; an untouchable god.

The realm responds to every movement he makes. It breaths right alongside him, bending and flexing to its master's will and whim. It attacks the vicious, green devil. The ground becomes unstable as it hyperventilates; the air around the monster gets heavy, closing in on its throat menacingly, suffocating it; the wind thrashes itself all around, slicing through anything that displeases it.

Lord English screams out of pain, flailing violently with its meaty limbs. It struggles to, but eventually levels a deadly looking machine gun, humming with raw power, at the boy. Yet, it is pointless, the Heir of Breath simply fades away, one with the wind, as soon as the beam comes his way. When there is a lapse of the firing, the human shoots down, too fast for anyone's eye to catch and rains a good ass kicking on the demon. However, Lord English thrashes around, claws moving with no thought, but dangerous nonetheless; eventually, one swing makes a hit. Claws rake against his small body, ripping the soft fabric of his clothes anywhere it made contact; the wind screams in terror.

A dark liquid rains from the sky, dripping onto your cheek. You brush it away, inspecting the familiar color before looking up at the lone, battered figure. Well, fuck.

Something needed to be done before shit went to hell. Not that it hadn't already. Because it totally fucking had.

That is, you thought so, until you were blinded by a fierce ray of light- pointed in your direction. Before you can even blink, a blue blur dashes in front of you all, taking the hit full on. A scream of pain instantly follows, so excruciating that it makes your hair stand on end. All eyes zone in on the small body falling, down, down toward the unforgiving ground, landing with a bone shattering _thud_. You flinch and start forward, only to halt and catch a glance at the green giant, weapon aimed straight at you.

The monster screeches in triumph, neck extended out and bulging with ugly veins. Its eyes spin in its sockets, setting its sights on you and your comrades now that its previous play thing has broken. Its clawed hands come up, already stained with the essence of life it threatens to take away, and swing in an arc aimed at you. You are frozen in place, eyes incredibly wide as you watch your pathetic life come to a vicious end.

You shut your eyes at the last moment like the fucking coward you are. Yet, the end never comes. Rather a sharp '_NO_' pistols through the air. You open your eyes to witness the monster's grotesque body pulse green before it disappears right before your eyes. You stand there like an asshole, mind blank.

"John!"

The heartbreaking call comes out of three separate mouths, which was followed by three separate forms landing around the body. They kneel down, not caring that they might tarnish their colorful outfits. The smallest of the three reach out to gently touch the wounded god tier's check. You, along with the others gather around, keeping silent as to not break the mystic mood that has settled upon you all.

"Oh, John. We should have been here- I should have known- done something, I'm so sorry."

An unsteady hand fumbles for the hand caressing his cheek. John opens his eyes halfway, once bright eyes getting duller and duller as the seconds tick by. "Don't be silly, Rose. I went off ahead; it's my fault for being so stupid."

Each word is starting to be a struggle, pauses in between every few words. Red stains blue fabric, growing bigger and bigger. The red liquid oozes out of him, pooling around him like a cape similar to the blonde boy next to him. No one mentions the fact that even with all their powers, there is nothing that can be done to save him; he may be a god but immortality wasn't a full guarantee.

"You knew we couldn't defeat Lord English. Even with our god tier powers we're no match for him."

He smiles, buck teeth marked with red, and says simply, "He was going to kill Karkat and everyone." You twitch and get down on your knees. Those sky blue eyes of his shift to you, waiting for what everyone knows is coming.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that, right?" You spit out angrily, unsure how to correctly portray your feelings. John hears the angry insult, but you can tell that he sees the guilt and sadness etched in every line of your face. Your jaw clenches, so hard that you taste the rusty trickle of blood between your gums. "You should have just left me-us. Not sure why you bothered."

"You're my friend."

There he goes again, being that oblivious, simple-minded, idiot again. Dave takes off his shades and rubs his face, red eyes watering, muttering something about heroes. Jade reaches out and starts stroking his hair, which is streaked with dust and blood, trying to comfort the boy in his final moments. All the trolls look away, out of disgust or embarrassment for being part of the intimate moment varying.

"So… I guess this is the end?" He murmurs, head settled on Rose's lap. His eyes look straight up, at the sky and its vastness and all that it might provide. There is, surprisingly, no fear on his face, just acceptance with a touch of sadness. "Maybe I-"

He chokes on a mixture of blood and tears. "M-maybe I'll be able to see Dad again…"

The others are crying now, openly mourning a friend that is about to pass. Not you though, you don't shed a tear, not a single one. You just kneel there, numb to everything.

"You'll be with him John." Rose promises him gently. "He'll make some cake and we'll all come over for a big party, your birthday's coming up soon, don't think I've forgotten. Then, once we're thoroughly satiated and bloated with delicious, sugary desserts we'll all wedge ourselves on the couch. We can have a prank war too, that'll be entertaining, won't it? I understand you're the maestro of tomfoolery John. You've got some competition, alright? You'll have to defend you're title as champion. So you better rest up, okay? You have a big day when you wake up."

John's eyes drift shut ever so slowly as he smiles, probably already tasting the cake and good times that will never happen. You all watch as he sucks in his last lungful of air, buck teeth peeking out a bit as his smile grows a little bigger. And when he finally exhales, you watch it- his life- leave his body. You can't help the soundless sob that racks your body when it finally hits you.

His smile is still frozen onto his face.

The stupid idiot.


End file.
